A Father's Love knows no Bounds
by Kimmi-rin-kira
Summary: Dante's wife dies after giving birth to their two sons Sam and Vergil. Now he has to raise them on their own and still find time to keep the monsters of Hell at bay.
1. New Life

A Father's Love

A Devil May Cry Oneshot (possible fanfic)

Dante was pulled from his sleep upon hearing two infants crying from across the room. He got up sighing softly and made his way over to the crib at the other end of the room. Inside lay his two sons, his only reason to live anymore. The two baby boys were crying for food and attention. Dante carefully picked them up and went over the the fridge to stop the small wails from the children. He sat down on the couch and silenced the babies with their bottles and smiled softly. He had been taking care of them on his own from day one. A lot of people would have never thought of him being father material, but he managed. His children were the only thing he had left of his late wife, and that alone made him protective of them. Many people had tried to take the two boys away from him, but he fought back and won every single time. He looked back down at the two sleeping figures in his arms and smiled softly, "I'll never leave you Sam,Vergil" those were the same last words his wife had gasped out.

Slowly it all came back to Dante, on how he had lost the woman he loved. When he had found out that she was expecting his life took a turn for the direction he didn't want to go. Somehow though she had convinced him to at least give it a chance. Surely enough he did, and nine months later the time had come. Sadly though anything that could of gone wrong did go wrong with the delivery. In the end she had died, but not before making sure that her two children were alive and in their fathers arms. Dante felt hurt, but over time accepted what had happened. She was still alive, in the two small infants laying in his arms. He smiled softly and laid his two sons back into their crib and laid back on the couch drifting back into a light sleep.

Time moved on quickly and soon the two boys were at the hyper age of five. Dante could see the resemblance of himself in his sons. They both had his white hair and pale complexion, Sam had his eyes, while Vergil had the eyes of their mother. One's that seemed to burn with a unique fire to them. Even their pasts were similar, but Dante vowed that he wouldn't let them grow up without their father. He had lived his life without both of his parents, and didn't want the same for his children. He knew it had messed him up severely, and didn't want them to suffer the same fate. When some people saw him, it was hard to believe he was even a demon hunter. He was single handily raising two boys, without any help from anyone. He felt that he had to carry the responsibility alone. After all they were his children, he was supposed to be there to for them regardless of what happened. He knew he would have to play the role of mother and father, two people he could remember in his own memory. He had the same wisdom and kindness as his father, yet the same gentle nature as his mother.

When the boys fell ill he was there to take care of them, making sure they got their rest. Sam had broken his arm when he fell off his bike, Dante made sure that everything was rearranged so he could reach it easier. Vergil had been hurt when training, he would be right there bandaging the wounds with a gentle smile telling him "to be careful next time" no matter how many times it happened. Bed time he would share stories that he had once heard from his father and mother. Enjoying the wide eyed views of the two astonished boys. During the school week he got them up and had breakfast ready, and watched them head off for school. He would work all day hunting demons, and be home before the kids returned from school. They had trouble with homework he would help them, never getting frustrated with them. At night when the boys complained of noises and monsters, he would check the room and smile saying that the monsters ran away. While they slept he walked around the house keeping his eye out for any stray demon, making sure they would never lay a hand on his children. He had even given up his insane diet of pizza, strawberry sundaes, and beer, but he still enjoyed a glass of wine from time to time.

Although the years had taken a toll on Dante. He had lost weight, and his eyes seemed duller then he last remembered. Still he was happy, and knew that his time was far from over. He still had his kids to look after, after all if he wasn't around who knew what kind of hell would ensue. A faint smile graced his features as he looked at a drawing Vergil had done in art class. It was the three of them smiling, the typical work of a five year old. Sam had done something similar, but added odd looking figures in the background. Dante figured that they were probably demons and smiled to himself. They were his kids after all. He yawned and looked at the clock, it was three in the morning. He needed to get some rest so he could get up in the morning and see the boys off to school again. "What a life" he smiled and leaned back in his chair and fell asleep smiling. Only to be awoke a few minutes later from the small cries of insecurity coming from the boys room.

**Once again I keep doing stories for Devil May Cry. Please review and tell me what you think, and if I should continue on with this as a fanfic. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Keeping the Monsters At Bay

Keeping the Monster's At Bay

Dante walked into his sons room with a concerned look on his face, "Boys is everything ok?" He noticed that the two had curled up and had buried themselves in the blankets on Sams bed. Vergil could be heard whimpering saying something about a scary monster that was in the room.

"Sam Vergil it's alright I'm here" Dante said softly sitting on the edge of the bed.

Instantly the boys revealed themselves looking rather scared, "Daddy we saw one!"

"Saw one of what?" Dante asked gently.

"It was a weird looking puppet! I-it pulled out two dagers and started walking towards us...Daddy what was that thing?" Vergil asked wiping his eyes.

Sam nodded, "It was dressed in red..."

Dante grew alarmed, "A bloody Marri" He knew that type of demon all to well.

Quickly he got up drawing out Ebony and listened closely, he could still pick up on the demons wooden footsteps. The boys huddled close together scared never really seeing their father act so quickly, or draw one of his guns. Slowly the demon made its way into the doorway it's eyes glowing blue. It screeched and threw a dagger at the boys, but it never connected. Dante stepped in the way letting the dagger get embedded into his shoulder. He cringed but motioned for the boys to stay back and shot at the demon with Ebony. After three shots the demon fell to bits and the boys looked more pale then usual.

"Daddy your shoulder!" Vergil cried.

Sam looked worried, "Are you ok!"

Dante smiled and pulled the dagger out, "Don't worry you two I'm alright. It'll heal in a few days" He messed with the boys hair and hid his pain behind a smiling mask. In reality it hurt, but he wouldn't let his children see that. The boys followed him downstairs trying to make sure that their father was ok. They were curious and wanted to know more about the monster that had just tried to attack them. Dante had sworn the last time he had seen a Bloody Mari was back when he stopped Mundus. He was lost in his own thoughts, remembering back at what happened back then.

"Daddy?" The boys asked in unison.

The devil hunter snapped out of his thoughts, "I'm fine you two..I was just thinking..The last time I saw one of those was five years ago...They inhabited a castle I was in...To see them back it's bothering me"

The boys looked at their father eyes wide, what was their father talking about? Vergil looked on nervously as he watched his father bandage his shoulder. He had remembered how many times his father had bandaged his own wounds, and he felt that it was time to atleast do the same. He quickly took the gauze from his father and looked over at Sam. The other twin understood and ran to the bathroom and grabbed the peroxide and poured it onto the open wound in his fathers shoulder. Dante hissed slightly but laughed a little, it seemed that they switched roles. Vergil wrapped the gauze around the wound and smiled.

"You need to be careful Daddy" He smiled sweetly.

Sam nodded, "Yeah! Besides who else can keep the monsters away! No one else can but you"

Dante smiled and nodded, "Thats right. As long as I'm here I'll keep the monster's at bay. As long as I'm here nothing will ever hurt you two."

The boys smiled and quickly went to the wall dragging two swords that Dante had known for sometime, and one he had refused to touch since the passing of his wife. Sam was dragging Rebellion, his keepsake sword from his father, and Vergil was trying to drag Alastor. Alastor was the sword that his wife had used after he had obtained it. It seemed to match her personality, and she was a decedent of the devil that had become the sword. He took the two swords from the children and looked at them, time was going to fast.

"Thats right...I promised all those years ago I would keep the monsters of Hell at bay" He said to himself and noticed the time, "You two need to go back to bed..."

The boys shook their heads no, obviously to afraid to go back into the bedroom they shared. Dante smiled and pulled the boys onto the couch with him. The boys cuddled into their fathers chest shivering from the cold and fear they had suffered that night. Dante grabbed his jacket and covered the two shivering boys with it. He hummed softly until the two boys fell asleep and looked at the clock, five in the morning. He guessed the boys could take a day off so they could catch up on their rest.

"Sweet dreams Sam, Vergil" Dante smiled and kissed the boys foreheads dozing off himself. The last thing on his mind was the puppets that had nearly killed him before.

Ok thanks to a review from Daemonophobia I've decided to continue this from the one shot. Please review it will mean a lot to me. Hope that this story lives up to expectations, thanks for reading everyone.


	3. Lessons Of the Sword

Lessons Of the Sword

Morning slowly came for the three sleeping people on the couch. Dante was constantly awoken by Vergil who was still uneasy about what the puppet had done. What had him more concearned besides his child's uneasiness was the fact that a demon he hadn't seen in five years had just shown up in his own house. He had no choice now but to teach the boys how to fight for real, not just the play sparring matches. Oh how he hated the thought that he would have to teach them at such a young age to kill. He would have liked to have waited until they were at least ten. He slipped out of the boys grasps and got up to order a pizza, something he hadn't had in a long time. He hung up the phone after placing his order and smiled at the two sleeping boys.

Sam stirred a little, "Nmmm..What time is it?"

Dante smiled playfully, "Oh its around noon"

Both of the boys shot up, "We're late then! Dad how could you let us sleep in!"

Dante shushed the boys looking serious, "That demon last night is a troubling sign. I wish I didn't have to teach you two so soon, but I have no choice. It's time that you two learned the way of the sword...Therefore, you two are going to start as soon as we have breakfast"

"We're going to miss our test though!" Vergil got up.

Dante smiled softly, "Boys...your lives are a little more important then a mere test...This is life and death. Those things will never stop chasing you.." He finished solemnly and noted how the boys had frozen in fear.

"Y-You mean they're going to chase us?" Sam asked quietly.

Dante nodded, "Yes...That's why this is important...I had to teach myself after my father died. I'm not going to do the same thing to you two"

The boys stopped and looked at their father confused. If what he had just said was true, they would be hunted for the rest of their days, and the knew that their dad couldn't always be there to protect them. That thought alone scared them a little, they couldn't picture their life without him. In reality they didn't want to think about life without their dad around. A gentle hand messing with their hair snapped the boys out of their thoughts.

"You two zoned out" Dante smiled.

Sam looked worried, "Does this mean we'll be hunted until we die?"

Vergil looked over at his twin, "Don't talk like that! There has to be a way to get them to stop...Right dad?"

Dante wasn't sure on how to answer the question honestly, there was no promise that the demons would ever stop. He just pulled the boys close to him not sure what to say. One of those moments where he wished his wife was still alive. She would of known the right words to say to ease the tensions. He looked down at the twins and got the door as soon as the pizza boy was at it. He smiled and paid the guy in full including the tab he owed from last month and shut the door. He set the pizza down on his desk looking rather annoyed when he saw salami

"Tsk..I told them no salami..." He sighed.

The twins looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh, "Whats wrong Dad?"

Dante looked at the boys, "You know how much I love salami"

The boys laughed and helped themselves to a few slices still amazed on how much pizza their father could consume. When they thought he was already a heavy eater they wouldn't believe how much their father ate before they were born. Vergil had quit at two slices and looked at a few of the odd devil arms that lay scattered about the office. The one that peaked his interest the most was a strange looking guitar. As soon as he touched the guitar it changed into the form of a woman, barely dressed with red hair.

"Hello sugar" The woman smiled sweetly.

Dante dropped his pizza and pulled Vergil away, "Stay away from them Nevan. I don't need you corrupting my kids.."

Nevan laughed, "Never would of thought of you being the type to settle down handsome"

Dante set Vergil back on the couch next to Sam and glared at the demon woman, "Things changed Nevan..I have a family to look out for."

Nevan laughed and turned back into the guitar leaving Vergil dazed. Sam looked at his twin he was flushed red and had obviously seen something that had set him that way. Dante sighed and put Nevan up where the boys couldn't reach her. He turned and looked at the two boys Vergil was beat red and Sam was laughing.

"Ok then...looks like it's time to start teaching you two" He smiled and picked up Alastor.

"What are we going to use though?" Sam asked.

Vergil nodded, "Yeah..We don't have anything"

Dante smiled softly and handed Rebellion to Sam, "Here practice with this one...And for you Vergil" He made his way to a storage closet and pulled out a Yamato, "You can use this. It belonged to your uncle"

The boys looked at the swords in awe and gave them a few swings to see if they would work. Dante smiled and made a memo to himself to get two new one's forged for his own children, but for now he would have to make due with what he had. Sam was the first one confident enough to try and attack him head on. Dante smiled and blocked easily making notes of the boys movements.

"Alright Sam next time you try to strike don't go for a frontal atack. Theyre easier to block" Dante noted and looked at Vergil, "Your turn"

Vergil looked at the sword he was wielding and tried to make an attack from the side. Once again steel met steel, "So what did I do wrong?"

Dante patted the boys heads, "Your both still young and learning. Over time you'll learn more, for now don't push yourselves. Sam I want you to work on attacking from angles, and Vergil I want you to practice on not being so timid to strike. Either you strike first, or it could mean death"

The twins grew silent nodding as if understanding what their father meant. Vergil looked over at his brother and they nodded both going to strike their dad. Dante barely had anytime to block the attack and smiled.

"Heh good job boys. You almost got me that time" He laughed.

The boys smiled and decided to spend a little time practicing. The end result was Vergil being taken to the emergency room for a few rather deep gashes. Meanwhile Sam kept apologizing and asking if Dante was mad. How could Dante be mad? He was in the same situation years ago, granted their woulds would heal quickly, but it was probably best to seek medical attention. In the end Vergil had left the emergency room with forty two stitches. Sam left with a reassured conscious that neither his brother or father was mad.

After the whole hospital ordeal Dante set the boys to bed and sat at his desk looking at a picture. It was of him and his late wife. Right after they were married, he had looked so happy back then. He got up and poured himself a glass of wine looking back down at the picture. He remembered at night they would share a glass, discussing on how their days went.

"They're still far from experts, but they'll get there...Still the demons coming back, what does it all mean?" Dante said absentmindedly.

**Alright Chapter three done and complete. I want to thank everyone for the kind reviews. Daemonphobia thanks once again for your wonderful reviews. lord of persia I hope that this chapter was what you were looking for. Also if anyone for any reason would like to do artwork for the story go ahead, I would love to see what you make. Thanks for reading everyone and keep those reviews coming.**


	4. Remebrance

Remembrance

**Since I keep forgetting to put disclaimers in thought it would be a good idea. I do not own Dante, Vergil (Dante's twin), Trish, Lady, Eva, and Sparda. They belong to Capcom.**

After a few months of training the boys, and working on missions right and left Dante finally decided to take a brake. The boys had headed off for school and he crashed on the couch sighing softly. Things had become hectic, half the time he couldn't even close his eyes without a demon showing up. He looked up at the ceiling and yawned. He wasn't sure what was bothering him more, the sudden hoards of demons, or the fact that he had been receiving strange messages. He closed his eyes and let his memory drift back into his past, something he had hardly done.

The first memory to pop back into his head was of his beloved wife. She had light blonde hair, much like his mother. Her eyes shown like pale emeralds, yet when she was in her devil form they were blood red. She was the daughter of Alastor and a human, a half breed like him. Her name was Kishiko Demura, sweet an innocent to look at, yet as cold as they came. She had been his best friend in childhood since she followed him everywhere, and it wasn't by choice. She was a fugitive as well constantly running from the demonic hoards that came after her. Dante's mind began to drift back further into his mind before they had been married. He smiled softly at the memory of him confessing. They were out at their usual pizza place when he had broke down.

"Hey Kishi" Dante yawned looking at his pizza.

The girl looked at him, "Yes Dante?"

Dante wasn't sure on how she could be so calm and collected, "R-Remember how you were trying to find out who had left that note in your locker? Saying that they liked you..."

Kishiko nodded, "Yeah I remember...did you find out who it was?"

The boy looked up from his food, "Yeah...It was me"

The girl looked shocked, a faint tinge of pink was trapped on her cheeks, "Well I'm glad its you and not some creepy guy"

"S-so your not mad?"

"Why would I be Dante? The truth is...I l-like you too"

Dante moved in to kiss her, but a phone kept ringing and pulled him from his memory. Dante shot up covered in a cold sweat and made his way to the machine that had just woken him up. He groogily picked up the receiver and made the usual introduction.

"Devil May Cry" He said rather dully. He wasn't in the mood for a job.

Once again like last time the line was dead. The devil hunter slammed the phone down and looked at the clock. The boys wouldn't be home for another hour, that gave him some time to unwind a little. Or so he thought until the door opened. He turned around and looked at the hooded figure that walked into his office. For some reason the presence felt familiar to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it right off.

"Sorry not open today" Dante said flatly.

"I'm not here with a job...I'm here for something else" the figure replied.

"And just who are you?" Dante asked picking up Ebony from his desk.

The figure smirked, "You always were found of guns...Dante"

The voice made his blood run cold, he knew that voice all to well now, "Vergil..."

The hooded figure removed his hood, and surely enough there stood Vergil, his older twin, "Long time now see, little brother"

"How the hell are you still alive?" He snapped.

"Is that anyway to say hello after five years of not seeing me? I've changed Dante" Vergil replied coolly.

Dante didn't let his eyes off his brother as he looked around the office. Vergil stopped and looked at a picture of the family of three.

"Who are these two?" He asked curiously.

"Those are my kids Vergil...My youngest son...He's named after you" Dante replied softly.

A faint smile graced the older twins features, "After me? That's kind of you Dante"

The younger twin nodded still uneasy about the sudden appearance of his dead brother, at least he thought he had died. He had defeated him on Mallet Island five years ago as Nelo Angelo, how was he back now. He glanced back up at the clock, ten minutes until his own children would return. That meant ten minutes to come up with an explanation of how their dead uncle was alive. Surely it wouldn't end well.

"So why are you here?" Dante finally asked after a few moments of silence.

Vergil turned and looked at him sincerely, "I wanted to atone for everything. I'm not evil any more Dante..I've turned a new leaf, I've started over with my life. Please just give me a chance"

Dante sighed, "Fine...but one last thing..How the hell are you still alive?"

"Simple. I was freed from Mundus' control after you defeated me. I spent a few years in hell pondering on what I had done, and decided that it was time that I changed...If our father was able to, then I should be able to as well" Vergil replied. "I wanted to thank you for freeing me Dante. Even after everything I had done to you"

Dante sighed softly and spoke as soon as his own children walked in, "That's what family does Vergil..Please feel free to stay as long as you like" He turned to the boys who looked exhausted from running home, "Welcome home Sam, Vergil. I want you to meet someone"

The boys looked over at the man who looked like their father and quickly stayed close to their dad's side. The man sighed softly and looked at Dante as if silently asking him something. Dante smiled faintly and pushed the boys in front of him gently.

"Sam Vergil this is your uncle" Dante said softly easing their nerves.

"Wait...you mean our uncle your always talking about?" Sam asked looking up at his father questioningly.

Dante nodded, "Yes. That's your Uncle Vergil"

"They can call me what they want Dante" Vergil replied coldly.

"S-so I was named after you.." the younger Vergil asked timidly.

"Yes" Vergil replied and went upstairs to the guest bedroom.

Both the boys looked at their father, "He's scary"

Dante smiled, "Just give him a little time. Verge has never been to good with people. He'll warm up to you two in no time"

Sam and Vergil looked at each other hoping that their father was right. Both knew that their lives had just taken a change, but they couldn't tell if it was for better, or for worse. All they could do was hand t heir dad two fundraiser papers and run off quickly to the kitchen to work on their homework. Dante smiled softly and shook his head wondering on how much more his life could change. First demons showing up again, his supposed dead brother had ended up at his door, and raising his two boys. He noticed at the bottom that one of the boys had started writing down their Christmas list. That meant he would have to start saving up for the holiday shopping, meaning no more days off.

**Ok end of chapter four. Thanks for reading everyone. Lord of persia thank you for leaving the idea in with your review. I honestly wouldn't of thought of it. Once again everyone thanks for reading and reviewing for the people who do. There will be more to come, so please just hang in there.**


	5. Shopping

Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own Dante Vergil or Lady. They belong to Capcom.

Dante sighed softly and watched the kids leave for school. It was close to December now and Christmas was growing closer and closer, meaning he would have to find a way to get money. Vergil took notice of his younger brother's frustration and nudged him.

"Dante calm down I told you I would pitch in" Vergil sighed and leaned back in the passenger seat.

Dante stayed focused on the road, "You shouldn't though Verge...They're my kids...They at least deserve a good Christmas..."

Vergil admired his brother's devotion to his family, "Then let me help. It's no big deal Dante. Why are you so stubborn to accept help?"

"I feel like it's something I have to do alone. I've done it for five years now" Dante replied quietly.

Vergil got hint that the subject was to be dropped and did so. Ever since he had been back from the depths of hell he noticed that his brother had changed. Dante had matured a great deal and seemed to be more of an adult then Vergil would ever thought he could be. Although he still had that same cocky expression while fighting demons, yet as soon as he saw his children he softened. Vergil had come to respect his brother for his ability to balance both roles of father, and demon hunter.

Dante parked the car and looked around. The mall already appeared to be mad with holiday shoppers. Vergil got out and let the cold air shock his lungs and smiled and stretched. He noticed Dante got out slowly and looked rather worn down. He pulled his younger brother along looking through the stores and things that his two nephews were wanting. Dante looked around the shop and sighed softly everything was either out of stock, or over priced.

"Well Well aren't you a little old to be looking at toys Dante?" A females voice taunted.

Dante glared at the direction of the voice, "How nice of you to say that Lady"

Lady smirked and looked aorund, "Ah I see your doing your shopping for the boys. Well if you need money let me know" She smirked and winked.

Dante felt his blood boil, "Shut it Lady. I already owe you enough I'm not digging myself deeper into the hole"

Vergil took notice and got in between the two devil hunters, "Thats enough...Dante go calm down. Lady don't taunt him. He's had it rough for the last few weeks"

Lady looked at the older twin shocked, "How are you even alive?"

Vergil rolled his eyes, "That's not important at the moment. Just leave Dante alone about the whole money situation...He's not in a joking mood..."

Lady took a minute and thought her next words carefully, "If you are good...Then you'll come get a cup of coffee with me and explain everything."

Vergil sighed, "Fine but leave my brother alone"

The female devil hunter nodded and looked over at the other twin who looked troubled. She smiled faintly and pulled out a large wad of money, even she felt generous for some reason. Quietly she walked over to Dante and stuck the money in his hand and stepped back.

"Whats this?" Dante asked cautiously.

Lady smiled, "It's so you can take care of your kids. They need you Dante, so as of now consider your debt froze until you get back up on your feet. Even I'm not that heartless"

Dante looked at the money blankly and then back at the woman who had just handed it to him. He wanted to ask if he would have to pay her back, but she answered for him quickly.

"You don't owe me a dime back of it. Now go and get what your kids want" Lady smiled and shoved him out of the store.

Dante smiled faintly and looked at his watch, it was noon he had about an hour and a half to start his shopping. Quickly he made his way through store to store looking for the things his children wanted. Sam was into dinosaurs and aliens, therefore he searched for anything that would relate to that. Vergil on the other hand wasn't into much of anything. All he had written down was 'spend time with dad and Sam' Dante couldn't help but smile softly and still try and find something. He walked past a bookstore and noticed something that would do the trick. He remembered a few weeks back watching Vergil get lost in a book , and then suddenly he had to return it. Never once before then had he ever seen the quiet one get that upset to the point he had grown deadly with Yamato. Sam had explained that the teacher took the book away and accused Vergil of stealing it.

While on his way to another shop he caught a glimpse of his older brother and Lady sharing a cup of coffee. He decided to get even and left his older brother at the mall smirking slightly on how pissed his brother would be when he noticed he was gone. When he arrived at the school the boys were outside looking rather bored. They both quickly got inside the warm car and looked at the bags that were in the front seat.

"You can thank Aunt Lady" Dante smiled and took them home.

"Sweet!" Sam piped up in excitement. Vergil remained silent though looking down at his hands.

Dante noticed and decided to talk to his younger son later. Something was troubling his kid, and he didn't like it. Sam noticed the uneasy tension and decided to look out the window. After Dante hid everything in a closet with Nevan guarding it so the boys wouldn't get into it. He finally decided to confront Vergil about what had been going on.

"Vergil what's wrong?" He asked softly.

Vergil looked up quietly, "It's nothing daddy...The teacher just said some mean things. I think she's a demon"

Dante sighed softly, "Well if she is you'll be able to tell, and be able to handle it"

Vergil nodded, "IF she is one...would you make her go away like the others?"

Dante could only smile, "Would I let anyone ever hurt you and your brother?"

Vergil smiled and nodded, "Yeah your right Dad"

Dante couldn't help but smirk, he would finally be able to get more information about the sudden demon infestation.

**Ok another chapter complete. Things have been a little rough but I'll do what I can to update this and my other story as often as I can. Seeing how writing is my only escape for right now. Thanks for reading everyone.**


	6. Interview with a Devil

Interview with a Devil

Disclaimer: I do not own Dante, Vergil, and Lady. They belong to Capcom

It was around five in the morning when Dante was rudely awakened from his sleep. At first he was going to snap until he saw two sets of eyes looking at him scared. He sat up and looked at the boys sleep deprivation was showing, but that didn't matter at the moment.

"I told you not to wake him up" Vergil sighed looking at his brother.

Sam rolled his eyes, "This is important though! Honestly Vergil your to cautious"

Vergil glared at his twin and crossed his arms, "You just run into things without thinking. Which is how we got into this whole mess"

Dante looked at the boys, "What did you two do?"

The twins shot up and quickly shut their mouths, "Nothing Daddy"

"Boys I know better then that" he rolled his eyes, "Now tell me"

Sam looked down, "Well...we caught our one teacher kissing the principal. Then he dropped dead"

"Yeah. It does confirm that she's a demon though" Vergil added quickly.

Dante yawned, "Sounds more like a succubus, but either way that's a problem. Normally I would tell you two to behave and not cause trouble...Although if I have to find a way to meet this lady" he smirked wildly, "Raise hell and then some"

The boys nodded understanding on what they would have to do. Vergil didn't like the sound of it,but Sam would coax him into it somehow. The rest of the morning went by slowly and before the boys knew it they were in school and trying their hardest to raise hell. Sam finally pushed the teachers last button and immediately got a phone call home. Vergil rolled his eyes at his brother and watched the teachers movements. He was able to tell that the woman was a demon by her movements and presence, but what bothered him was how only he and his brother could tell.

Dante smirked when he heard the phone rang and picked it up, "Hello?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. Dante, but your sons have been causing a serious amount of trouble. I wish to hold a meeting with you after school" The woman replied.

Dante could only smirk and laugh a little, "Of course" he hung up the phone and smiled. Things were going exactly as planned.

Later that day Dante arrived at the school and saw his two kids sitting in an empty room. They only looked at him fear evident in their eyes. The doors slammed shut behind him and he smirked faintly. Devils were such typical creatures, they would find your weakness and exploit it. Dante fingered ebony and ivory's triggers itching to fight, but had to be careful for the boys sake.

"Ah so the son of Sparda decided to show up?" A charming demon voice asked.

Dante smirked, "Well you decided to take my kids hostage. Of course I'm going to show up and send you back to where you belong"

The demon laughed, "Then I made the right assumption that they were yours. How sad that they're going to watch their dear father die!"

The twins looked afraid and watched as the demon took her true form. She looked hideous beyond belief, her eyes blood red and bulging from her eye sockets. The body was thin and deformed with more wrinkles then a crumpled up test. The demon laughed and slammed the devil hunter against the wall licking his cheek. Dante didn't seem phased and pulled out Ivory from his pocket and fired a shot into the demons abdomen. She screached and let go of the devil hunter and fell back growling. Dante smirked and got in front of his sons and pulled out Ebony as well.

"So who sent you?" He asked flatly.

The demon blinked, "What are you talking about?"

Dante sighed, "Who's the S.O.B that sent you here after me and my family?"

"Oh! Hahaha you are so slow. Think back who did you defeat all that time back? Who took the life of your beloved wife?" The demon was laughing hysterically.

"Mundus..." Dante turned pale and shot the demon several times until it lay dead on the floor.

The twins quickly hugged their father's legs hoping that they could snap him out of it. Thankfully their plan worked and Dante regained his composure and looked down at his children. How long had it been since he had last visited her grave? He looked back and the dissolving corpse and pulled his kids close. Things were happening so quickly, he just needed a chance to sit down and take it all in. The boys hugged their dad tightly worried that he may not be ok.

"Daddy?" Sam asked quietly.

Dante kept the boys close to him stroking their hair, "I'm fine..Just a little taken back. Come on lets head home"

Sam and Vergil nodded and grabbed their bags and followed their father out into the frigid cold. A blizzard was coming,and there was one thing Dante wanted to do before the snow burried the city. He had kept the car on so it was warm and inviting to the boys and got in quietly. He had to go visit her one last time before he would forget again.

"Dad where are we going?" Vergil asked from the back seat.

Dante smiled weakly, "We're going to go see your mother. I'm sure she would be happy to see how much you two have grown"

**And that's a wrap for this chapter. Thanks for reading everyone please review and tell me what you think. Thanks again everyone.**


	7. Overdue Visit

Overdue Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own Dante, Vergil, Lady, Trish, Nero, and Kyrie. They all belong to Capcom

Sam and Vergil sat in the back seat watching out the windows as their father drove through the light snow storm. They were curious on what he had meant on going to see their mother. She had been dead for five years, so how were they going to actually see her? Sam yawned and began to doze off not really caring to much for the small trip. Vergil on the other hand noticed that there was a bottle of wine and a glass on the front seat. He was curious on why those things were in the car.

"Hey dad?" Vergil asked carefully.

Dante looked into the rear-view mirror, "Yes Vergil?"

Vergil sat up some, "Whats with the wine and glass?"

"I brought them along for a reason" He smiled softly, "I've had this bottle since your mother and I got married. We only drank some of it for special occasions. There's a little left so I figured I would leave the rest for her."

"You kept if for that long?"

"Yes. Don't you know that wine gets better as it ages?"

"No I didn't. So your giving the rest to her?"

"In a sense yes. That's why I brought the glass too" Dante replied and returned his attention back to the road.

Vergil continued to watch out his window at the falling snow and realized that they were getting surrounded by trees and took notice that the car was slowing down. He nudged Sam awake and motioned to the outside world around them. The car pulled up to a Graveyard and Dante got out letting it run. The boys followed suit and quickly stayed close to their father, not just for comfort but for warmth as well. Dante took the boys hands and led them into a tranquil looking graveyard. Both followed their dad looking through the old looking stones. They followed their father and he stopped at a headstone reading 'Eva'.

"Who was this person?" Sam asked quietly.

Dante looked down, "Eva was my mother. She was killed by Mundus"

Vergil was looking at another headstone, "Sparda?"

"That was my father. He was the one who sealed Mundus away. The legendary dark knight Sparda, the savior of the humans" Dante replied and took out two roses from his jacket pocket. He laid down a flower at each headstone, "Come on you two there's one left"

The boys nodded and followed their father up to another headstone and watched as he laid down the glass and poured the last bit of wine into the cup. A faint smile was evident on his face, and he almost seemed at peace. Sam and Vergil looked at the headstone and felt as if they already knew what kind of person that their mother was.

"Kishiko Sparda..A loving mother, wife, and will be dearly missed" both of the boys read quietly.

Dante nodded, "That's right. I'm sorry that I haven't visited in so long. Being a single parent can be really time consuming. It's been way to long since I last came here either way...Happy anniversary Kishiko"

The boys looked at their dad and then back to the headstone. Both were cold and shivering but didn't want to rush their dad. Dante had gotten the hint and pulled the boys along back to the inviting car. He smiled softly and began the hour long drive back to Devil May Cry. Vergil and Sam had several questions, but could only imagine on what the answers would be. After a long hour drive that took even longer due to the snow they finally arrived back home. Something seemed to be off though and they were quick to pick up on the sudden change in Dante's mood. When they walked inside they were met by three new faces.

"Great more company" Dante sighed.

Sam and Vergil hid behind him only occasionally looking out from behind his legs, "Who are they?"

Inside sitting on the couch was Nero, Kyrie, and Trish. Dante didn't mind the two younger people, but seeing Trish set him in a bad mood. Nero smiled faintly as Kyrie leaned against him.

"Sorry to drop in like this Dante. We were in the area and got snowed in" Nero smiled nervously.

Kyrie nodded, "We knew your place was close by..We hate to be a bother, but could we stay here until the snow dies down?"

Dante sighed and crossed his arms, "I don't mind you two here.." He looked over at Trish, "But why are you here?"

Trish shrugged, "Like them I was in the area. What's wrong Dante aren't you happy to see me?"

"No I'm not" Dante growled recalling on how he had begun to dislike the woman.

After the death of his wife Trish had been all over him trying to seduce him. Thankfully he had enough common sense to ignore her advances and take care of his children. She had even made the fatal mistake of suggesting of just getting rid of the kids. That had gotten her thrown out of his office, and good graces. He was pulled from his angered thoughts by a small tugging on his hand. Quickly he glanced down at the two shivering kids and his expression softened. He set them down on the couch with Nero and Kyrie and went to go make the kids something to keep them warm. Hot chocolate would do just the trick.

Meanwhile the boys just kept to themselves and tried to avoid looking at the people around them. Finally the silence was broken by Nero.

"So you two must be Dante's kids Sam and Vergil right?" Nero smiled.

Sam nodded, "Yeah I'm Sam"

"I'm Vergil" Vergil replied.

"You two look just like your father" Nero smiled and the doors opened once again.

This time the older Vergil entered in with Lady hugging his arm. They quickly shut the doors and evreyone looked around the room wondering on how much stress would be put on Dante. Lady smiled and went into the bathroom to get cleaned up and Vergil decided to go see what his brother was up to. Before he could even make it through the office Dante came out smiling with a tray of hot chocolate for everyone.

"Well then looks like we're all stuck here until the storm dies down" Dante smiled and sat the tray on his desk and took the kids their cups. It was going to be a long three days he could already tell.

**Ok another chapter done and I feel one of my best ones. Thanks for reading everyone. I'll continue to update for as long as possible. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks again.**


	8. Eye of A Devil

Eye of A Devil

Disclaimer: I do not own Dante, Nero, Vergil, Kyrie, Lady, and Trish, they belong to Capcom

Everyone deicded to settle down and relax in the warm office and just make the most of their time. The girls were talking amongst themselves. The older Vergil was enjoying a game of pool, and Nero and Dante were carrying on a conversation. Meanwhile, the boys stayed close to their father resting in his lap. Vergil wasn't feeling to well, but couldn't tell his dad that.

"So how have you been holding up? The last I saw you was at the..." Nero caught himself and looked down.

Dante smiled softly, "It's alright Nero...Well as you can see I've been busy raising these two knuckleheads" he messed with his sons hair and laughed a little, "I haven't had much time to really think about what happened all those years ago"

Nero nodded, "They look a lot like you"

"Yeah" Dante sighed softly and looked down at his boys smiling.

Nero looked at the small family, "They look tired, Dante"

"Are you two tired?" Dante asked playfully.

Sam nodded, "Yeah just a little"

Vergil yawned, "Daddy do I feel warm?"

"Hmmm lets see" The devil hunter placed his hand on the younger twin and frowned, "Your burning up Vergil...Alright you two time for bed"

The twins nodded and got off of their father's lap and blushed slightly as he picked them up and took them upstairs to their room. Normally they wouldn't care, but there was company over. Dante smiled and laid the boys in their beds. The upper floor was still chilly so he grabbed more blankets from a closet down the hall. When he returned both of his children were out cold lost in their dreams. He smiled and laid a few more on the frail boys. With a gentle smile and a soft sigh he tucked them in and kissed their foreheads; wishing them sweet dreams. He looked back one last time at them, and went downstairs once again.

He was greated with gentle smiles and soft looks of comfort. He noticed that Nero and Kyrie were talking about something important. He couldn't help but laugh a little at Kyrie's comments on his actions. Dante knew what she was getting to, but poor Nero remained confused. Dante could only laugh and remember how he had shared a very similar conversation with his wife five years ago.

"Don't you get it Kid? She's trying to tell you something" Dante smiled.

Nero looked at the devil hunter and then to his girlfriend, "Kyrie what is he talking about?"

The girl blushed, "Well Nero...I'm...I'm pregnant"

"W-What?" Nero asked turning pale.

Kyrie looked hurt, "Aren't you excited?"

The young man smiled and held her close, "Yes...and a little surprised is all...I'm so happy Kyrie"

Dante smiled shaking his head and joined his brother and Lady in a game of pool. Something was bothering him though, he kept picking up on a dark energy. Aparently his brother was able to sense it as well and looked at him cautiously. Both knew that if worst came to worst they would have to fight in the snow. Though the sight of red snow excited both of them secretly. Dante felt something was wrong and looked over at his brother. Before Vergil could say anything the calm was broken instantly.

"DAD!" Sam screamed fear and terror evident.

Dante wasted no time in grabbing Ebony and Ivory and flew up the stairs kicking the door from its hinges. Before him was a demon holding both of his children by their throats. Vergil was out cold still but Sam was wide eyed and struggling to stay alive. Dante aimed the guns at the demon and it laughed.

"Pull the trigger and they die" The demon laughed.

Dante was torn desperately, "I'm the one your after! Leave them out of this!"

The demon laughed, "Sorry can't do that"

"D-Daddy...please help us..." Sam gasped out.

Dante looked at the boys, "Just hold on I'll get you out"

The demon laughed once again and then froze as if something had struck it. Jutting from its chest was Yamato, and behind it stood the elder brother of Dante. The demon dropped the two boys and faded away into a pile of snow. Dante felt relieved and looked at his brother, not understanding entirely.

"No one hurts my nephews and gets away with it" Vergil growled picking up the two boys to check on them.

Both of the boys were ok, and Sam had collapsed from the sudden excitement. It was to much for him to take in at the time. The older Vergil looked at his little brother and grew concerned, he looked exhausted and weak. Before he could say anything Dante collapsed onto the cold floor. Quickly Lady ran up the stairs and looked hurt at the sight. She knew the devil hunter was pushing himself to hard. She looked over at his older brother and he motioned for her to take the twins to their fathers room. He quietly picked up his little brother and sighed. He should have stopped him when he had the chance. Lady returned downstairs and he stayed to watch over the three sleeping half devils. Making sure that no other demon would try and attack them while the rested.

**Sorry that it took so long to update everyone. I've been getting buried in school work again. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	9. The Devil Inside

The Devil Inside

Disclaimer: I do not own Dante, Vergil, Trish, Nero, Lady, and Kyrie. They belong to Capcom

The storm had finally died down, and everyone was allowed to leave. Though no one dared to leave Devil May Cry until they knew that Dante would awaken. His two sons had awoken the day before and now sat at their father's bedside worried about him. It was as if he was trapped in a nightmare, that even he couldn't escape. In reality though, he was fighting with his demon side.

The twins looked helplessly at their father who was obviously struggling against something and could only whisper encouragements to him. Both felt torn seeing their dad so helpless and at the mercy of something they didn't understand. The boys looked hopelessly from their father to their uncle trying to understand what was going on. What was causing their dad so much agony and pain.

"What's wrong with him?" Sam asked nervously.

Their uncle sighed and looked at them, "He's fighting against something from the inside. No doubt that it's his demon side"

Vergil looked back to the writhing figure, "Demon side? Does that mean that he's part demon?"

"That is correct" the older Verge sighed.

The boys looked at each other, "Then does that mean we are too?"

Once again their uncle nodded and looked back to their dad. They could only hope that he was holding his own well enough against himself. Both were curious on what their father's demon side looked like, but were to timid to ask their uncle anything about it. They just stayed at the bedside with their uncle keeping watch. Downstairs everyone else sat and waited anxiously, occasionally feeling sick to their stomachs at the thoughts that haunted their minds.

Meanwhile, Dante as fighting a battle with himself that seemed impossible to win. He felt like he was trapped in a Nightmare again. Everything was disoriented and he really couldn't keep himself together .He was already covered in deep gashes and blood, and was losing strength fast. Quickly he ducked and avoided another attack from his demon side that was enjoying the small fight. During the whole time taunting its other half into a blind furry.

"It's your fault they all died. You couldn't protect them" the demon side laughed.

Dante grabbed Alastor the only sword in sight, "Yeah well it's your fault as well. I did all I could. My mother died protecting me, and Kishiko...she died protecting our children..."

The demon laughed and quickly caught the devil hunter in a cage of bones, "Your pathetic. Why don't you let me out? Do you know what it's like to be caged inside this body? Well your about to find out"

Dante's eyes widened, "Don't you go near them!"

"Try and stop me then" The demon laughed and vanished.

The boys snapped up from the sleep as they heard their father move, but grew scared when they saw his eyes were blood red. Their uncle quickly drew Yamato and fended him off yelling at the boys to run away. Sam and Vergil shook their head no, they felt they were the only ones who could snap their dad out of his trance. Their father laughed in a voice they all knew that didn't belong the the man. The twins watched their uncle protect them until their father impaled him to the wall.

"You two are next" He smirked and started walking towards the children.

Verge could only watch in despair as his possessed brother walked towards his nephews. Neither of them budged and held their ground firmly. It was almost as if the twins had a plan already formed if something like this were to happen. Sam looked over at Vergil and he nodded slightly, they had agreed on something. Instead of waiting for their possessed father coming to them, they ran to him crying.

"What are you doing?" The demon hissed.

The boys didn't let go, "Please Daddy snap out of it! You put demons in their place don't give up now!"

The demon growled and started to hit the boys harshly, drawing blood with almost every hit. The boys didn't let go but continued to hold on and plea with him. Trying to get Dante to come to his senses, and it was beginning to work. Deep inside his heart Dante was beginning to fight back after hearing his own boys cry out for him. His anger turned to rage as he heard one of the boys yelp in pain, he had enough and was done playing games. He grabbed Alastor and swore on that swords blade that he would set every demon back in place, and defeat Mundus once again.

"This time I'm putting you back in your place" He yelled and summoned his demon self back into his heart. Quickly impaling it and withdrawing the blade just as quick.

The demon laughed, "About time you came to your senses" He smirked and everything turned dark until Dante came to.

He looked down horrified at what he had done to his own children. Both were weakly hanging onto his legs crying, but not showing fear. The guilt ate him alive even more when he realized what he had done to his brother who was still impaled to the wall. He sighed softly and fell to his knees holding his sons close crying himself for hurting them. The boys were shocked it had actually worked, instead of gazing into blood red eyes, they were looking into watery gray-blue orbs. Suddenly they both forgot about their pain and could only smile happily knowing the had won.

"Lady bring up a few vital stars" Verge yelled from the wall.

The female devil hunter could of fainted at the sight. All four of the males in the room were covered in blood and occasional tears, "What happened?" 

"I got possessed by my demon side...He wanted to test me..." Dante sighed looking down at Sam and Vergil, "These two managed to snap me out of it"

The boys nodded, "We couldn't let Uncle Verge take anymore of a beating. You would of killed him"

Verge sighed and pulled himself from the wall, "I'm quite alright you two. You should of done as your told, but I guess it was the only way to snap him out of it"

Dante nodded and took two of the vital stars and held them to the boys heads and smiled faintly as their wounds healed and no signs of the attack were visible. Still he had felt like he had let her down, seeing how he couldn't protect them, even from himself. Verge took a vital star and held it to his wound then decided to get even with is little brother and impaled him.

"Don't you ever forget what you are, Dante" He warned.

Dante could only laugh, "Sheesh I've been wondering when you would end up doing this to me again. Brings back memories doesn't it?"

The twins watched intently as their dad and uncle went back and forth with their arguments. A small smile formed as they watched the two get into an even more heated debate. When the two had each other in headlocks the boys fell to the floor laughing. Both Dante and Verge smiled softly remembering their own innocent days. Trish, Nero, and Kyrie soon joined the group upstairs curious on what was going on.

"So what next?" Nero asked.

Dante got up, "Isn't it obvious? It's almost Christmas so we're going to enjoy the holiday season and then get back to work"

Trish sighed, "And here I thought you were going after Mundus"

"Don't judge me. I still will, but I would like to spend some time with my family first before I end up going back to hell" Dante laughed a little.

**Okay another chapter done. I want to thank everyone for their reviews they really keep me going. Sorry about the long time to update I've been busy all weekend and updates this week may be scattered since I'm going to a school visit. Thanks for reading everyone, hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Of Blood and Steel

Of Blood and Steel

Disclaimer: I do not own Dante or Vergil, they belong to Capcom

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long everyone. Hell has come to me in hand basket.

Dante sighed and looked at the calendar on his desk and noticed that he was running out of time to get the final gift for his boys. He had planned on getting two swords forged for them, each matching the boys personality. He was pulled from his thoughts by his brother slamming a coffee mug on his desk, looking rather annoyed. The younger twin sighed and leaned back, not really caring what he had done to make his brother angry this time. No he was more focused on why his two children were failing in some of their classes. He looked at the progress reports and knew he would have to talk to them soon. Instead he had something else to take care of at the moment.

"I'm heading out for a bit Verge. I need to go visit someone" Dante yawned getting up.

Vergil nodded, "Be careful Dante"

Dante nodded and made his way down to the depths of hell to a well known blacksmith. He was a very grotesque demon, but when it came to his trade no one matched his abilities. He turned and looked at the devil hunter with a twisted smirk. He set down a heavy hammer and went to his desk sitting down motioning for him to do the same.

"Can I help you?" The demon asked boredly.

Dante nodded, "I need two swords forged for my children"

The demon laughed, "That's costly. What do you want to use for the blades? I can use anything in this world of the human realm"

"I would like them to be forged of netherworld steel, one a claymore, and the other a katana" Dante replied softly, there was still more to be said.

"You seem to also have something else on your mind.."

The devil hunter nodded, "Yes...I want to be a part of those swords as well...What can I do?"

"Well" The demon pulled him to two molds and sliced open Dante's hand letting blood flow into each of the molds. "Some say the best gift is the gift of blood from a loved one"

Dante watched as his own blood lay in the molds and nodded slightly, "Makes sense. How soon can you get them done?"

"Give me two weeks" Demon replied and started to get to his trade, "So tell me how long do you plan on living anyways?"

"Hard to say. Now that Mundus is back, who knows maybe days or weeks" Dante laughed. With that he returned back to his shop and smiled faintly. The boys were home and already working on their homework.

He set a few things down and smiled weakly, "So are you two going to tell me why your failing your classes?"

The boys shot up and looked at their father scared, "We just fell behind. We didn't mean to Daddy! We promise straight A's this time"

Dante laughed a little, "Guys it's alright just do your best. Between us I failed a lot of my classes too"

The boys looked amazed, "Really?"

"Sadly yes" Verge replied and leaned against the wall, "Where were you idiot?"

"Cut me some slack I had to take care of something" Dante replied teasingly. He smiled and sat next to his boys, "Alright what are you two working on tonight?"

"Science" Sam replied.

"Math" Vergil added quietly.

Dante nodded, "Alright then lets get to work and then it's off to bed"

The boys nodded and continued with their work getting help from their father and uncle. Sam finished early and watched TV while Vergil continued to struggle with his math problems. Something had been bothering him from other comments he heard at school. Everyone was talking about their family around the holidays, the word that hurt the most though was mom. People knew that his and Sam's mother was deceased, yet continued to unconsciously remind the boys they wouldn't get to know her. Vergil was pulled from his thoughts as he felt a gentle hand messing with hair, only to meet the gentle eyes of his father. It was to much and the younger twin broke down.

"Daddy I'll tell you why I'm failing...It's not just the classes but I'm scared. At night I keep seeing you dying by the hands of some scary looking demon...You won't leave us will you?" Vergil looked up at his father teary eyed.

Dante sighed softly and laughed, "Vergil you don't need to worry I'm not going anywhere for a long time. I made a promise to not get myself killed or die, until I know that you and your brother are able to take care of yourselves. Trust me I still got a good twenty to twenty five years on me"

The younger twin laughed a little and hurried upstairs to bed followed by his brother. Dante smiled faintly and put the boys things away and went to his own room and sighed. On the dresser was his wedding band, and next to it was hers. He knew that the boys needed a mother, but he knew he could never love another woman like her. Memories came back to him and he could only let a small tear slide down his cheek. He was scared that Mundus would go after his children, but now was not the time to panic. There was still much more to be done, including hearing excited boys on Christmas day.

**Ok another one done. Once again I'm so sorry for the long wait. A lot has been going on between school and trying to search for a job. Thanks for reading everyone, please review? **


	11. From The Heart

From the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Dante, Vergil, Lady, Trish, and Mundus. They belong to Capcom

Author's Note: I'm going to try to update more everyone. Thanks for reading your reviews keep me going.

Dante returned to the depths of hell carrying two large boxes and looked at his watch. He had half an hour to wrap everything. He had gotten so caught up with his work he had forgotten about the swords he had forged. Verge looked up from the desk and sighed, he had been reminding Dante for weeks to go pick up the swords, but of course he never listened.

"I told you so" Verge snickered and blew at his tea.

Dante stuck out his tongue, "Bite me...Besides I've been busy thank you"

"Uh huh sure...A client called, but didn't leave a name or anything. They just said they wanted to see you at her grave"

"What?" Dante asked blinking.

Vergil handed Dante the note that he had written, "See for yourself"

Dante took the note and read it over, but something didn't make sense. How had anyone known about his wife, and where she was buried? He looked at Vergil and left for the graveyard wanting to find answers. The drive was long, and he felt uncertain about something. Ever since his own son confided in him about his nightmares he was at unrest. He pulled into the graveyard, and got out into the cold winter air.

"Alright I'm here as you asked. Show yourself" Dante demanded sternly walking to his wife's grave.

A cloaked figure stood there looking at him, "Why are you acting so cold towards me? Dante don't you remember me?"

The voice clicked in his head, "H-How are you alive?..." He moved the hood down from the figures face and turned pale, "Kishiko...How?"

The woman looked at him and smiled softly, "Dante...Please listen to me. I'm here to warn you. Mundus is back. He won't stop until your dead, our children are in danger. Vergil won't be able to protect them for long"

"K-Kishiko, what do you mean?" Dante asked surprised by the sudden events.

Kishiko shook her head and kissed the demon hunter quickly starting to fade, "Dante you have to stop Mundus...Take these..They come from the bottom of my heart" She faded away and three amulets lay on her gravestone.

Dante felt tears slide down his eyes and took the amulets and returned home. As soon as he walked through the door he found his two children hugging his legs. Inside his office was Lady, Trish, Nero, and Kyrie. Verge looked up at his brother and noticed that Dante looked distressed. He put a hand on his brother's should unconsciously asking him what was wrong. Dante shrugged it off, he would tell him later. He pulled his children close and remembered Kishiko's warning.

"Sam, Vergil...I have something for you.." Dante said softly and pulled out two of the amulets that had the boys names engraved into the backs. "This was a gift from your mother...She's proud of you"

Sam took his and looked at it, "Mom...sent these? But how can she if she's-"

"Because she's an angel now..Right Daddy?" Vergil added hopefully.

Lady smiled, "Of course she is. She's always watching out for you two..Now that someone has decided to show up. Let's open presents"

Dante sat on the smaller couch Verge at his side, "Waiting on me huh?"

Verge nodded, "Yeah. Your kids wouldn't touch the presents unless you were here"

"I see" Dante smiled and grabbed the two large boxes from the closet, "This is from me you two"

Sam and Vergil quickly opened the boxes and looked in awe at the swords that lay inside. Sam pulled out a claymore that faintly resembled both Alastor, and Rebellion. Vergil pulled out a katana looking close to Yamato. Both the blades were blood red, courtesy of their father's blood. Dante smiled softly as the boys clutched onto their swords. He could only wonder how proud their mother would be of them. The rest of the night was spent sharing gifts and happy memories. Sam and Vergil stayed on their father's lap watching intently.

Both were surprised though by the gift their mother had left behind for them. Just looking at the amulets put them at ease. Vergil had spotted a death scythe outside, but as soon as it saw the amulet it disappeared. Sam had taken notice as well and looked back down at his, was their mother still trying to protect them even from beyond the grave? He smiled faintly and watched the exchange of gifts and felt his eyes grow heavy. He looked to his side and Vergil was already asleep in their dad's chest looking like he had a long day.

That night everyone stayed in the safe walls of Devil May Cry. Trish received a few guns, Lady got new clothes and an attachment to Kalina-Ann. Verge had gotten a new katana set and a winter coat. Nero and Kyrie had gotten several baby clothes, they were expecting a little girl. Yet there was one person who didn't get a single gift, he never wanted anything. Dante smiled and watched as presents got passed out. He had what he wanted, two loving children, and a new resolve to send Mundus back where he belonged. After a few hours of watching holiday specials Dante took his two exhausted sons and tucked them in. He smiled softly and kissed their foreheads, knowing that he would fight for them if nothing else.

"I promise no matter what I won't ever leave you, Sam, Vergil" Dante said quietly and closed the door behind him softly.

**I was in the holiday spirit and wanted to do this as a early holiday present for everyone. Thanks for reading everyone. Please review? It'll help give me motivation to continue. If you have any suggestions don't be afraid to say something. Thanks again everyone, Happy Holidays. -Love Kimmi-rin-Kira 3**


	12. The Gates Of Hell

The Gates Of Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Dante, Vergil, Trish, Nero, Kyrie, and Lady. The only one's who belong to me are the twins.

Author's Note: Thank you lord of persia for your continuing support and ideas. Which am I using one in this chapter. Just wanting to give credit where it is due.

Dante sighed and looked at the gates to a large and intimidating castle. He wasn't sure which had him more uneasy, the castle's horrors, or the fact that his children where with him. Sam and Vergil had escaped from Nero's eyes while he was panicking from Kyrie going into labor. They were able to find him instantly and never left his side. The Devil hunter sighed and watched as the two boys pretended to fight off demons and could only weakly smile. He hoped that something was watching over them, so he knew they would at least survive the adventure. Dante looked at the boys and pulled them away from their childish games, in one last attempt to steer the boys away from following him.

"Sam Vergil you two really should go home. I can't protect you here" Dante pleaded.

The twins shook their heads, "We're not leaving you Daddy. Besides we want to help make the demons go away"

Dante sighed, "Sam, Vergil...Really don't make this any harder on me then what it is. There is no promise that I'll be coming back alive" He instantly regretted those words.

"Daddy..." Sam started quietly.

"You can't die!" Vergil added hugging his father tightly, "It would be my bad dreams all over again"

Dante held the boys close to him and sighed softly, "Come on now you two enough of that...I can't afford for you two to get hurt. I would never be able to live with myself..."

He got up and kissed his boys foreheads one last time before heading into the dark and worn down castle. The entire building was rotting and decaying from the years of neglect, and half the second story had caved in revealing a large horde of sleeping demons. Dante sighed and pulled out Ebony and Ivory and began to shoot at the demons dodging the few that awoken from their slumber. After the small massacre he continued on through the castle searching for the gateway to hell. Sometimes being led by the gentle voice of his mother.

Finally he had to stop and lean against the wall holding his head in confusion. Something wasn't right and he knew it. He kept sensing his boys were in trouble, but he was sure they were still outside waiting for him. He made his way down another dark hall and found the door sealed by a large claymore looking sword.

Dante held his head as something began to speak to him, "Do not fear me mortal human. I am Dragon Bane I will lend you my strength at the expense of your own life force. Take me with you and I shall lead the way to the underworld"

The sword lodged itself out of the door and impaled the devil hunter where he stood and something changed. His strength and powers grew stronger, but his life was growing shorter. He ripped the sword out of his chest and glared at it, "I have two kids who need me thank you!"

"And you wonder why devil arms don't like you" a cold voice snapped.

Dante looked over, "Hello Brother...Here to join the party?"

Vergil nodded, "I had no choice after dealing with two crying six year olds...They're worried about you"

"Wouldn't be surprised" Dante sighed softly and placed Dragon Bane on his back.

The two continued on into the deeper depths of the castle until they came across a closed door, and they instantly knew. Each twin pulled out his half of their amulet and the door opened revealing a large mass of demons ready to attack and kill. Both of the sons of Sparda pulled out their swords and smirked easily moving through the hoards of demons. They were mostly low level ones which was strange for a welcoming party, especially one from Mundus.

Both leaned back against a wall and tried to ignore it's movements. Dante still couldn't shake off his bad feeling and he soon saw why. Above on a ledge was a Phantom and a Nobody. What they were holding is what made his blood boil. Each one was holding the unconscious form of one of his sons.

Vergil looked at his brother picking up on his twins anger, and could see the aggressiveness becoming more evident.

"Well well look what we have here" The Phantom laughed and held the limp body of Sam. The Nobody roared and threw down the limp body of Vergil onto the ground.

"LET THEM GO!" Dante yelled drawing out Dragon Bane.

The Phantom laughed, "Do they mean that much to you? Then prove it"

Vergil watched in horror as the Phantom consumed both of the boys into lava cocoons and looked over at Dante. All hell was going to break loose now. Dante gripped the devil arm with enough strength to easily break it and felt his demon side take control. He attacked the Nobody slicing it in half and turned to Phantom hatred evident in his eyes.

"I will make you pay" He growled and took a swing at the hell general not holding anything back.

Phantom avoided as many attacks as he could, but the demon hunter was to strong to ignore. Meanwhile Vergil tried to desperately free his nephews and managed to free them after much toil, and the use of Yamoto. He held the limp boys close looking for any sign of life. Thankfully he could pick up on their pulses and sighed in relief. Phantom finally fell to the strength of Dante and spat out one last warning. Mundus was close by, and he would see them dead.

Dante shot the demon and turned to his children, "Sam Vergil!" He quickly rushed to their sides feeling horrible that he couldn't protect them. Tears began to slide down his eyes, fearing that his children were gone until he felt two small hands take his own. He could only pull the boys close and let his tears slide down quietly.

"I'm so glad you two are alright" Dante cried.

Sam and Vergil nodded wiping their own eyes, "We're sorry Daddy...That scary thing grabbed us and held us hostage..we can't go home now though"

Dante sighed and pulls the boys into his lap, "Then you'll just have to hold on for the ride...I'll keep you safe though. I promise"

**Another chapter done, sorry for taking so long everyone. Please read and review?**


	13. The Hunters Return

The Hunters Return

A/N: I wanted to apologize for the long wait for the next chapter. Sadly things haven't been working out well for me, but hey we all have those days or months. I wanted to thank Lord of Persia for checking in on me and making sure I'm okay. Well here is the next chapter of a Father's Love knows no Bounds.

Dante placed Ebony and Ivory in his sons hands, he was giving them a way to defend themselves. Sam was given ivory, while Vergil held Ebony close to him. The twins looked at their father trying to hide the fact they were scared to death. Dante looked over at his brother and nodded slightly, the two were thinking of something, and it would probably be dangerous. Verge sighed and pulled out Yamato and looked over at his brother and nephews. He owed Dante his life, and his nephews had given him a new lease on life. At first he didn't like them, but over time they worked their way into his cold heart.

"I'll keep going ahead" Verge said codly.

Dante got up, "Like Hell you will. We're in the middle of Mundus' stronghold. We can't afford to get seperated so lets just take a even pace".

"If I clear the rooms of demons the boys will be safe"

"I'm aware of that, but your safety counts too. I'm not going to lose you again Vergil"

The older son of Sparda froze at those words. Had Dante really accepted him back into his life so easily? Verge looked down when he felt his legs get heavier to only see his nephews looking at him pleadingly. They looked absolutely pathetic, how could he even say no to the two sets of eyes that were about to overflow. He shook his head and put Yamato down in defeated by two children. The twins smiled in triumph, they had won their uncle over with ease. Sam looked around the room holding up Ivory as if he was scanning for anything that moved. Vergil did the same but seemed more timid and unsure of what to do. The coast seemed clear until there was an ear shattering cry from the ceiling. All eyes went to the top of the ceiling when the boys looked away horrified, and Dante cursed his luck. Above them was the tormented soul of his late wife, a battle Dante had hoped to avoid. Verge looked to his little brother, and could only feel sorry for him.

"Dante go I have this" Verge sighed unsheathing Yamato once again.

Dante shook his head and sighed sadly, "No Verge...I have to do this alone...For her sake".

Sam and Vergil looked on helplessly as their father pulled out Alastor, a keepsake apparently of their mother. Regret and remorse filled Dante's eyes as he looked up at the tormented soul of is beloved, he didn't want to fight her. With a deep sigh he lunged at the creature that had manifested as a decaying corpse. All the while he tried to remind himself, that thing wasn't his wife; no she was dead, so very dead. The creature lashed out knocking the sword out of the devil hunters hands and grabbed him with crushing strength. In it's eyes were pure hatred, except for that one spark of humanity that remained, he had to reach out to it, to her. How was the question though, he had no way of doing so.

"Dante" the creature rasped, "Dante kill me"

Dante looked at the creature, "I...I can't..."

"Please you have to set me free"

"You don't think I know that!"

"If not for me...for them" the creature motioned to the two boys that were watching helplessly.

Dante looked down at his sons and could see the fear clear in their eyes. He knew he had to end this somehow, but the sword was gone, embedded in the rocks. Before he could gather what happened he was thrown to the ground and watched as the creature made it's way towards his children. Verge stood in between them, acting as their protector. Weakly the devil hunter reached for the sword that had seen so much bloodshed, so much sorrow. Alastor was the very sword his wife held dear, Alastor was the name of her father, her father had become the very sword that had killed her. It would be the very same thing to do it again, and he would see to that.

"Stay away!" Sam shouted firing Ivory at the corpse.

Vergil just stood there dumfounded, he didn't know what to do, "Sam...stop it's coming closer..."

The creature never made it to them, instead it shrieked in pain and blood gushed from the wound in it's chest. Dante stood behind it, tears running down his cheeks as he watched his wife die again. The corpse burst into flames but not before reveling what it had once been. A beautiful woman stood there wearing a wedding dress looked around the room a faint smile on her features. Dante chocked up, Verge stood there quietly, and the boys broke down sobbing. The woman held the two crying boys tightly and looked up at her husband.

"I'm so sorry all of you...It'll be ok" she cooed softly.

Before Dante could even speak the spirit of his wife burst into a bright light clearing the rooms of the demons that had occupied them. The boys looked in awe, and the older sons of Sparda stood there quietly. They knew what would be coming next, the fight against Mundus would begin. She had given them the chance they needed to recover. Dante walked over to his sons and held them close letting them cry into his chest. They were his reason on why he never gave up, they were his world. He knew just for that he would have to seal Mundus away once again to keep them safe. Now only one obstacle was n the way of peace, the demon emperor himself.

**Well here's the end of another chapter folks. Sorry for taking so long things have been a little rough, but we all have times like those. I am glad that people want me to continue this story, hopefully I will not disapoint. Thank you again everyone 3 -Kimmi-rin-kira**


	14. Betrayal

Betrayal

A/N: Thanks again for the support guys I do hope you enjoy the next chapter of A Father's Love Knows No Bounds. Once again since I keep forgetting I do not own Dante, Verge, and Trish. Thanks again everyone and please review. I'll give you a cookie.

Dante and Verge looked around the room amazed that it had been cleared of demons so easily and quickly. Both still had a feeling more battles were coming, and it wasn't just Mundus. Dante had completely forgotten that Lady and Trish had decided to take the western side of the castle. Everyone was getting a sense of distrust from the blonde devil, and soon their doubts would be confirmed.

Vergil and Sam watched their father and uncle carefully noticing any small changes in what was going on. Both had a feeling that something drastic would be happening soon, and neither of them liked the idea of what could happen. Through the open doors they could hear echoes of high heeled boots walking down the hallway. The pace seemed arrogant and confident; the boys knew instantly that it wasn't their Aunt Lady as they had hoped. Instead walked in Trish with a twisted smirk on her face and her guns already up and aimed at the boys.

"Trish what are you doing?" Dante demanded reaching for his guns, but remembered his sons had them.

Trish laughed and smirked, "Well play time is over, I'm going to have to kill you now"

"I thought you were on our side" Dante growled.

The devil laughed again, "Do you really think I would help YOU? You humans are so easy to fool. Once I get rid of you Mundus will be very well pleased".

Dante dodged a shower of bullets and looked over at his brother silently hoping that Vergil wouldn't betray him too. Verge looked on helpless knowing Dante wouldn't allow him to enter the fray. He was supposed to betray his brother, yet looking down at his terrified nephews he knew he could do no such thing. He had finally regained a sense of humanity and security during the time with his brother and nephews. They treated him with loving hearts and genuine smiles, he felt like he had belonged somewhere again. He was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard his nephews cry out in horror. He looked up and felt his blood boil; his little brother had been shot through the heart, and was lying on the floor in his own blood. That instant something snapped and he knew he would need more power.

"Sam, Vergil close your eyes" Verge commanded pulling out Yamato.

The twins nodded tears falling down their faces at the sight before them. It was their worst fear had come true, their father was dead. Sam pulled Vergil behind a stone pillar that had collapsed and looked over it from time to time to see what was going on. Their uncle looked furious and was changing form; his demon side had come out. Before the boys now stood a proud knight of the netherworld, Nelo Angelo; their uncle had become their dark champion.

Trish laughed, "Do you think you can stand a chance as well, Vergil?"

Verge remained quiet and drew his sword, he would avenge his brother if it was the last thing he could do, that and hide his nephews. The two devils looked at each other quietly for minutes until the silence was finally broken.

"You dare hurt my little brother? That is punishable by death" Nelo Angelo snarled and quickly went after the devil woman.

Trish smirked and grabbed the closest thing to her, Alastor. Nelo smirked and hid the fact he knew that the blade would never cooperate with the woman, she was pure evil; and had no heart to give. The two exchanged blows several times steel meeting steel, resolve verses orders. Trish was knocked back and dropped the devil arm panting blood running down the side of her mouth. Nelo stood standing proudly, proving he was still superior to her in every way. Trish smirked and fired a few rounds at him and he easily blocked them. Granted he was tired, but he didn't let it show through, he had to be strong for his nephews who were watching with tearful eyes. During the fight Dante's body had been kicked and thrown around like a rag doll and was close to where the boys were hiding.

Trish took the opportunity and rushed at the boys but she never made it. Sam had shot her right in between the eyes, and Vergil through her heart. Nelo looked at the two boys amazed by their sudden actions, but then he understood. It was all vengeance for their father, the one who was killed trying to protect them. Trish fell to the floor dead and Nelo transformed back to Verge and he looked at his nephews and pulled them into a tight hug. Sam and Vergil broke down in their uncles arms and sobbed uncontrollably. Their father couldn't be dead, no he was just asleep. The boys kept trying to deny it, and sunk deeper into the comfort their uncle offered. Verge walked over to the body of his little brother and felt something different. A stray tear made its way down his cheek. He picked up the body of his little brother and looked for any signs of the demon blood restoring him; there was not a single sign.

"Dante…." Verge chocked out, "You idiot…I-It should have been me".

Sam and Vergil looked on helplessly as their uncle threw their father over his shoulder and looked over at them. Regret and remorse were evident in the cold steel blue eyes, but even more so a light of empathy. Slowly the three of them made their way to meet up with Lady, the weight of their loss taking a toll on them. When Lady saw them she burst into tears as well, and pulled the two boys she called her nephews close. Sam and Vergil stood there not responding to anything that was going on around them.

Lady looked over to Verge, "So what do we do now?"

"We keep going" Verge set Dante down and looked at his little brother, "Dante would of wanted us to"

Lady's eyes teared up as she witnessed the tender side of Verge's cold heart, "Right…Verg..I'm S-"

"Don't even say it" Verge cut her off and covered his brother in his coat. He knew his brother would come back eventually, probably when their parents sent him back. "Rest well Dante".

**Hahaha you're all going to hate me I know T.T but please bear with me. Dante won't be gone for very long. I just thought it would have been nice to see a softer side of Verge. Please review everyone it will keep the chapters coming. –Kimmi-rin-Kira 3**


	15. Awakening

Awakening

A/N: Once again everyone thanks for reading, and now as promised our lovable demon hunter returns. Once again I do not own Lady, Dante, and Vergil. They belong to Capcom.

Dante closed his eyes he couldn't figure out where he was, or why everything seemed disoriented. He was surrounded by a gentle light, and couldn't figure out why. Slowly he opened his eyes and found himself in the clouds. He instantly cursed his luck, realizing he was in Heaven. He wasn't supposed to be here, no he needed to be back down at Earth with his family. Instantly he began to panic and look around for anyone who was there. The place looked dead and deserted as far as the eye could see. Fear was starting to grip the devil hunter until a soothing voice called out to him.

"Dante" the familiar voice of his mother softly called.

Dante looked around, "M-Mother? Mother, where are you?"

"Over here" the voice cooed again and the devil hunter followed anxiously.

Soon he found himself in a gentle forest surrounded by several creatures. Sitting at a picnic setting was his mother. Eva smiled softly at her youngest son and motioned for him to sit down with her and enjoy a nice peaceful lunch. Dante sat down happy to see his mother, yet torn because, he wasn't with his children. Eva took notice of this and kissed her son's forehead and seemed to understand.

"Dante you can't go back" Eva sighed softly.

Dante growled, "Yes I can watch me! I have two children down there who need me".

Instantly the forest vanished, his mother with it, and the devil hunter found himself in hell. Before him walked a massive army, all walking to their doom at the hands of his father. Dante watched unaffected as the army was slaughtered. The ground was soaked in demon blood as the two looked at each other. Sparda looked over his son and snorted, he was not pleased.

"Didn't I teach you better than that?" Sparda snapped.

Dante rolled his eyes, "If you had stuck around long enough, then maybe"

The two looked at each other coldly and soon found themselves caught in a heated battle. The legendary dark knight, Sparda versus his own flesh. The two were evenly matched to the very last bullet. Blows were exchanged, blood spilled, and shots fired. Sparda even in his old age remained agile, while Dante used his street skills to try and stay ahead. Only he got caught by his father's scythe and glared shooting his father in the chest. Both got up and stood there panting and then words were finally spoken again between the two.

"Your time hasn't come yet, Son" Sparda sighed.

Dante looked at him, "What are you getting at?"

"You shouldn't be here..You're too young to die so easily".

"What are you getting at Dad?" Dante asked feeling confused and desperate.

Eva appeared next to her husband, "Dante..Go home. Go back to them they need you"

Dante felt his eyes tear up, "Mom…n-not you too"

The images of hell vanished, and turned into something more desirable, and familiar. The three of them stood in an open meadow, much like the one that used to be outside of their old house. A gentle breeze played with Dante's hair and he felt lost and overwhelmed by the old sights and sounds. Before him stood his parents just as they looked before their deaths. Sparda was in his signature purple suit, and wearing that stupid monocle. His mother with the same red dress he remembered, she was the reason red was his favorite color. Sparda had died of old age, and Eva had been murdered by Mundus. Her death had served as Dante's purpose for eliminating demons. He felt someone take his hand and looked at his parents who were both holding one of his hands. Eva smiled along with her husband and vanished into the devil hunter's heart, where they would always remain. Slowly Dante's world became black, and slowly he was able to open his eyes to the sight of a ruined room before him. Groggily he looked around and noticed that he was the only one in the room, and that he had Vergil's coat.

Dante placed a hand over his heart and was reassured that they were there. His mother and father were still there, even if it wasn't physically. Slowly he got up and retrieved his sword, and decided to follow a trail of blood which he would assume came from his brother. He was seeing things with a sharper eye, and was taking notice to every small detail. Slowly he made his way into a room where he found Verge, Lady, and most importantly his children. Sam and Vergil were cuddled up together in his coat trying to comfort each other. Vergil sat by a makeshift fire sharpening Yamato, and Lady just looked deep into the fire. None of them had even noticed the presence that had entered the room.

"Sheesh who died?" Dante asked jokingly.

Instantly everyone looked up and the twins instantly rushed into their father's arms crying once again. This time tears of joy, instead of sorrow. Lady looked relieved and brushed away a stray tear, and then Verge got up with a cold look in his eye. Dante got ready to be impaled, but it never happened. Instead he was pulled into a hug, and was told to never make his brother worry like that again. Sam and Vergil instantly attached themselves to their father again, and returned Ebony and Ivory. Dante kneeled down and got eye level with them, still smiling gently.

"Come on you two enough of that" Dante cooed softly.

Vergil hugged him crying, "Daddy we were scared…We thought we lost you!"

"Y-Yeah" Sam tried to sound stronger, but in the end hugged his father crying just as much.

Dante smiled and held his two children close, "Well you can thank your grandparents that I'm here".

Sam and Vergil didn't care how their father was alive, all that mattered was the fact he was alive. Slowly all eyes turned to the massive doors that led to the throne room, the resting place of Mundus. Dante put a hand over his heart and swore on his father's name, he would seal Mundus away again. This time he wouldn't be doing it alone though as he looked over at his brother. Verge smirked and nudged his brother, he was already thinking of a plan. Lady took her nephews hands and looked over at the two older Spardas.

"Good luck you two" Lady smiled.  
Dante smirked cockily, "Thanks. Get out of here while you can..Take Sam and Vergil with you..Boys behave and listen to Aunt Lady. This is a game for the big boys".

The boys nodded and followed Lady out of the castle, meanwhile their father and uncle stood at destructions doorstep. Dante looked over at his brother, and Verge nodded. Slowly the kicked the doors open and walked into a blinding light. The world was now resting in their hands, failure was not an option.

**Wow two chapter's in one day I'm on a roll here. Once again everyone thanks for reading and please leave a review. Now have a cookie, it's chocolate chip.**


	16. Spardas vs Mundus

Spardas vs. Mundus

A/N: I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I've updated this story. Crazy things have been going on, add in college work and it turns into a nightmare. Everyone may have forgotten this story, but I haven't. And I have not forgotten all the people who have been kind enough to read and review. So this one is for you guys. With love –Kimmi

Also I do not own Dante, Vergil, Mudus, and Lady. They belong to Capcom.

Dante and Verge walked through the heavy doors and looked at the cathedral around them. The two had to hold back their laughs of the sick irony that they had discovered in the sight before them. Both walked down the aisle swords drawn and vengeance in their eyes. Verge looked over to his brother and could see the anger that Dante had held in his heart for so long.

"Show yourself Mundus!" Dante yelled at the statue of the sealed demon king.

A heavy sounding laughter echoed through the cathedral, "Vergil you have not betrayed your brother as I ordered…that is punishable by death."

Vergil shrugged, "My brother gave me something you never could, Mundus" the proud devil looked at Yamato's blade, "My brother gave me a sense of humanity back"

Dante looked over at his brother, "It wasn't just me remember, you have your little nephews to thank too"

Vergil nodded and smirked slightly, "So tell me Dante…What are we going to do with this worthless being?"

"Same thing we always do" the younger Sparda smirked, "Send him back to where he belongs".

Mundus laughed as he broke free from his marble shell and looked at the two Spardas and could only dream of sealing their fate. He could see the anger in the eyes of his enemies, and he knew he could feed off that anger. Smirking he summoned a group of blades and frosts, but they didn't go for Dante or Verge. Instead he sent them to the outside of the castle, where Lady and the boys were. Dante pulled out his cell and called trying to warn the female devil hunter, but it was too late.

All he could hear on the other end was the agonizing screams of them being ambushed, and being butchered alive. He could hear Lady screaming at the boys to run away, and then the boys screaming in terror as Lady was struck down. He could hear Sam yell in pain as a blade tore into him and began to eat the poor boys flesh. Last was Vergil who only cried out in agony as a frost ended his life.

Verge looked at his brother and could see that the damage was now done, Dante had nothing left to live for. He could see the tears falling, first as water and then as blood. Vergil could feel his heart tear at the thought his nephews were gone, along with his girlfriend. He was pulled from his thoughts as Dante finally snapped.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Dante screamed as his devil form took over.

Mundus smirked and shrugged the angered devils threat off. Smirking he threw the sons of Sparda into the very void that they would fight to the end in. Vergil looked around not feeling any different in the emptiness he had once been trapped in. His attention went back to Dante who had already started making his way to the demon emperor. With a sad thought Verge knew they wouldn't be able to catch up, not with how fast the demon before them was flying. Thinking quickly he pulled the enraged Dante aside who instantly snapped at his intervention.

"Damn it Vergil! Why are you getting in my way? That bastard just took everything I held dear to me…why are you stopping me now?" Dante screamed at his brother.

Vergil looked at his brother and turned to Nelo Angelo, "We need to work together. Your not the only one who lost everything Dante…I lost my girlfriend, my nephews, and now I'm beginning to fear my own brother as well".

Dante stopped and looked at what his brother had said, he still had him. It wouldn't be the same as seeing his two sons every day, but Verge was right. He took in a deep breath and calmed down, silently thanking his brother for stopping him. He pulled out the sword Alastor and looked at if sadly, but could hear the voice of the demon himself.

'Release me Dante…Allow me to fulfill my vengeance' the devil arm spoke.

Dante threw the sword aside and granted the demon its wish, but was not expecting for the mighty dragon demon to swoop him and his brother on its back. Vergil looked at the mighty demon that had become their only ally. Alastora let out a roar and chased after the demon emperor, leaving the job of removing obstacles to the two demons on his back. Dante looked and could tell they were finally close enough to end the fight, and looked down at the demon who aided them.

"So you come to fight me once again, Alastor" Mundus taunted misjudging the distance between himself and the supposed heroes.

Alastor knew what to do and set himself ablaze and rammed into the demon emperor knocking him down further into the abyss and into a different dimension. He turned to the two sons of Sparda and parted ways with them, returning back to his devil arm form. Dante grabbed the blade and looked over at Nelo Angelo. The proud demon knight nodded and they let themselves fall into the abyss after their sworn enemy.

Both exited their devil form and looked around the molten lava for their prey. Dante and Verge stood back to back focusing on tracking the demon when he finally showed himself once again. Mundus went to strike the two down, but their reaction time exceeded his. Dante looked over to Vergil and they nodded switching the very blades they held dear. Vergil held onto Rebellion, and Dante Yamato. Neither had expected what was to come next though.

"Now you two shall see my true power" Mundus boomed and burst into a light.

Before the two Sparda's was now the new Mundus. He was the same size as them and wore a white robe as if he was portraying a God. Smirking he summoned a demonic scythe and looked at the two surprised men before him. Dante cursed his luck, and Vergil got ready for the fight ahead of them. Mundus stood before them smirking and motioned for them to come at him.

"Come then…If you are so desperate to avenge those you have lost" Mundus taunted.

Dante looked up a cold look in his eyes, "I swear on the names of my sons, I will kill you Mundus".

"And we will see to it you never arise again" Vergil added standing at his brothers side.

-Fin-

**Yes I know oh so cruel of me to end it off right here huh? Please review and I'll be sure to continue and finish this story. And then start working a planned sequel.**


	17. A Father's Love knows no Bounds

A Father's Love knows no Bounds

A/N: the final chapter of the first part of this small collection. I want to thank everyone for being there and supporting me through the story. Look out for the sequel it won't disappoint I'm sure.  
As always we all know the drill. I do not own Dante, Vergil, Mundus, Sparda, and Lady. They all belong to Capcom.

Dante and Vergil looked at the sight before them and knew that the final battle had come. Before them was the final form of their nemesis, Mundus. The demon emperor had taken everything in their lives and destroyed it with no effort. Dante had lost his sons to the demon just as he had lost his mother to him oh so many years ago. Vergil looked over at his brother and felt his blood run cold, he could finally understand all the pain that his little brother had endured.

"Come at me..Sons of Sparda" Mundus taunted.

Dante looked up with enraged eyes, "This will be the last time Mundus"

"We will see to it you never rise again" Vergil concluded and the two devils went after the emperor.

Mundus smirked and blocked every attack that was made at him. He smirked and threw the two half devils back and continued to taunt them. Replaying the screams of the dying people in their thoughts, trying to break them. He smirked as his plan began to work and Dante faltered in his movements. Mundus slashed down at the half demon and smirked as he tore a giant gash through Dante's chest. Dante winced in pain as he fell to the ground below him and struggled to get up. He could of sworn that his end had come, until something blocked the for coming attack. He looked up to see Vergil fending off Mundus with a cold look in his eye.

"Dante get back up" Vergil barked and threw the demon emperor back.

Dante nodded and weakly got back to his feet, "Vergil..I'm not going to"

"Don't you dare talk like that!" Vergil yelled at his younger twin and dodged an on-slaught from Mundus.

Dante stood there feeling the effects of the blood loss sinking in, he was fading fast. Before he could clearly see what had happened he found Vergil at his side, mortally wounded just the same as he was. Both twins looked at each other knowing that they couldn't die now, the fate of the world was resting on them. Struggling both got back to their feet, and continued to try and block and wound the demon emperor. Dante stumbled and fell again, Vergil right at his side yelping in pain as Mundus sliced open his back.

"Vergil!" Dante cried out in shock.

Vergil looked down at his little brother, "Dante…don't stop…keep fighting"

Before Dante could say more Vergil fell limp on top of his brother breathing his last. Dante laid there in horror and shock, he was losing everything he had held dear. He felt Mundus sink his scythe into his stomach and let out a cry of agony. The devil hunter was dying, and this time he knew it would be the end. Closing his eyes he thought back to happier times. His marriage, raising his two young sons, having his brother back in his life. Dante closed his eyes not seeing the dark purple mist that had started to from around him and his fallen brother. Just as Dante began to fall into the darkness, he heard Mundus scream.

"SPARDA!" the demon emperor bellowed.

Dante was already unconscious before he could see the form of his father appear before him and Vergil. The very father who died when they were young, who was never there when they needed him. Now Sparda stood in front of his sons, ready to defend them just as he had done well over thirty years ago. Sighing he took of his monocle and cleaned it against his shirt, not paying attention to the enraged demon king.

"Well well this is rather unexpected…" Sparda stated and looked over at his unconscious sons, "Come on now boys don't tell me your letting such a weakling keep you down" Upon getting no reply from Dante or Vergil he turned to Mundus. "So this is the only reason to come back? To face against a hideous thing as yourself. When will you learn Mundus? You will never win against me, or my blood."

Mundus gritted his teeth at the arrival of his enemy, "You…The Dark Knight Sparda..My one sworn enemy, who I tried to crush so many times before".

"Let's get this over with shall we? I would hate to keep Eva waiting for our tea." Sparda asked yawning pulling his sword from the ground.

Mundus smirked and nodded, "Yes let us finish it."

Sparda smirked and put his monocle away and blocked an attack from Mundus with ease. Mundus growled and started to summon armies of his minions at the demon knight, but each mob met the same fate. Sparda soon found himself standing in the blood of thousands of demons with the same calm composed face. Meanwhile Mundus had started to grow frightened, for his enemy was showing no signs of weakening. The panic began to well as Sparda began to walk towards him, each step bringing more and more uncertainty. Before Mundus could regain his composure he cast a sealing spell that would stop Sparda for sure. However, the demon emperor's attempts had gone in vain as he felt the blade of Sparda connect with his neck.

"That is what you get for harming my children Mundus…Now rot in hell where you belong and may your ruin finally bring peace to us all" Sparda spoke gravely and walked away from the dying demon. He made his way to his two fallen sons and pressed a golden orb against their heads, "Vergil, Dante awaken."

He smiled as he watched his two children stir and eventually sit up wide eyed and in disbelief. He could see that Dante was still troubled though, and knew why. "Dante, Vergil leave this place, and don't look back"

"Father" both boys muttered astonished.

Sparda smiled and handed a gold orb to Vergil, "Go, save the others they need you."

Dante and Vergil nodded and hurried out of the castle to find the mutilated bodies of Lady, Sam, and little Vergil. Dante felt his stomach turn as he looked at his two children. Vergil's death had looked painless, while Sam's had looked agonizing. The devil hunter sighed and looked over to his brother, who was reviving Lady with the gold orb their father had so generously given him. Lady stirred and looked over at Dante, regret was showing deeply in her eyes.

Dante looked down at his two sons once again and gathered up what little energy he had left. Pulling them close he let his demon powers leave his body and flow into the two corpses of his children. He smiled weakly as he could feel them breathing again as their wounds began to heal and mend. Looking down at them he could feel tears sliding down his cheeks, he was no longer half demon. No, just a regular human now.

"D-Dad?" Sam looked up at Dante relieved.

Vergil stirred as well, "It's over now right?"

Dante smiled and kissed their foreheads, "Yes it's over now"

Verge looked over to his brother and felt a bang of guilt, why had their father helped him, but not Dante? He held Lady close in his arms and looked about the dead forest around them. He was about to ask Dante something until the castle behind them exploded and Mundus had reemerged, and he was not looking happy. Dante's children looked up in terror, which soon turned to shock as Mundus was sliced in half. Before them landed a man in purple who was wielding the same sword they had seen their father use. The man turned and looked at them a smile gracing his features.

"Dante, Vergil…You two better take care of yourselves. And as for you my two grandsons….learn to grown strong and show your heritage." Sparda spoke before fading back into a purple mist.

Sam and Vergil looked to their father and smiled faintly. Dante looked down at his children and picked them up smiling. The demon emperor was gone, and now they could finally live in peace. Verge walked alongside him Lady in his arms, happy he could finally settle down. The so called "family" of five walked towards the rising sun, and a new life.

-Fin-

**Thank you everyone for reading this story. I promise when I have time again I will start on the second part of this story. Please review and let me know how I did. Thank you once again everyone.**


End file.
